List of hip hop albums
The hip hop albums listed below each have pages on the Hip Hop Wiki. If an album does not have a page, they will not show up on the list. Alphabetically-sorted # *''1st Class'' - Large Professor, 2002 *''2 for 15'' - Extra Prolific, 1996 *''2 Live Is What We Are'' - 2 Live Crew, 1986 *''2Pacalypse Now'' - 2Pac, 1991 *''3 'n the Mornin' (Part One)'' - DJ Screw, 1996 *''3 'n the Mornin' (Part Two)'' - DJ Screw, 1996 *''3 Feet High and Rising'' - De La Soul, 1989 *''3 Years, 5 Months & 2 Days in the Life of...'' - Arrested Development, 1992 *''6 Feet Deep'' - Gravediggaz, 1994 *''10 Day'' - Chance the Rapper, 2012 *''14 Fathoms Deep'' - Various, 1997 *''14 Shots to the Dome'' - LL Cool J, 1993 *''20 Below'' - MC Breed, 1992 *''21 & Over'' - Tha Alkaholiks, 1993 *''41Fivin'' - 415, 1990 *''80 Minute Eternity'' - K-Rino, 2012 *''93 'til Infinity'' - Souls of Mischief, 1993 *''100 Miles and Runnin''' - N.W.A, 1990 *''187 He Wrote'' - Spice 1, 1993 *''1999'' - Joey Bada$$, 2012 *''2001'' - Dr. Dre, 1999 *''2014 Forest Hills Drive'' - J. Cole, 2014 *''5150: Home 4 tha Sick'' - Eazy-E, 1992 A *''Accepted Eclectic'' - Aceyalone, 2001 *''Acid Rap'' - Chance the Rapper, 2013 *''Act a Fool'' - King Tee, 1988 *''The Aftermath'' - Da Youngsta's, 1993 *''Aggrivated Rasta'' - Street Military, 1991 *''Ain't a Damn Thang Changed'' - WC and the Maad Circle, 1991 *''The Album'' - The Firm, 1997 *''Alien Baby'' - K-Rino, 2011 *''All Balls Don't Bounce'' - Aceyalone, 1995 *''All Eyez on Me'' - 2Pac, 1996 *''All Samples Cleared!'' - Biz Markie, 1993 *''All Souled Out'' - Pete Rock & C.L. Smooth, 1991 *''All We Got Iz Us'' - Onyx, 1995 *''American Heroes'' - K-Rino, 2016 *''AmeriKKKa's Most Wanted'' - Ice Cube, 1990 *''AmeriKKKa's Nightmare'' - Spice 1, 1994 *''AmeriKKKan Korruption'' - Capital STEEZ, 2012 *''Annihilation of the Evil Machine'' - K-Rino (2012) *''Another Hit'' - Street Military, 1992 *''Apache Ain't Shit'' - Apache, 1992 *''Ascension'' - Pep Love, 2001 *''At the Speed of Life'' - Xzibit, 1996 *''At Your Own Risk'' - King Tee, 1990 *''ATLiens'' - OutKast, 1996 *''The Awakening'' - Lord Finesse, 1995 B *''B4.DA.$$'' - Joey Bada$$, 2015 *''Baby Face Killa'' - Freddie Gibbs, 2012 *''Bacdafucup'' - Onyx, 1993 *''Back from Hell'' - Run-D.M.C., 1990 *''Bangin' on Wax'' - Bloods & Crips, 1993 *''Bangin' on Wax 2... The Saga Continues'' - Bloods & Crips, 1994 *''Banned'' - UGK, 1992 *''Bassmint Productions'' - Bassmint Productions, 1990 *''Be'' - Common, 2005 *''The Beatnuts'' - The Beatnuts, 1994 *''Beats, Rhymes and Life'' - A Tribe Called Quest, 1996 *''Betrayed (Can't Trust Nobody)'' - Nationwide Rip Ridaz, 1998 *''Better Dayz'' - 2Pac, 2002 *''Between a Rock and a Hard Place'' - Artifacts, 1994 *''The Big Payback'' - Choice, 1990 *''The Big Picture'' - Big L, 2000 *''Bigger and Deffer'' - LL Cool J, 1987 *''Bigtyme Vol. I - Still Afloat'' - Bigtyme Recordz, 1994 *''The Biz Never Sleeps'' - Biz Markie, 1989 *''Biz's Baddest Beats'' - Biz Markie, 1994 *''Bizarre Ride II the Pharcyde'' - The Pharcyde, 1992 *''The Black Album'' - Jay-Z, 2003 *''Black on Both Sides'' - Mos Def, 1999 *''Blackout!'' - Method Man & Redman, 1999 *''The Blood Doctrine'' - K-Rino, 2008 *''Blowin' Up tha Scene'' - Wreckless Klan, 1996 *''Blowout Comb'' - Digable Planets, 1994 *''Bow Down'' - Westside Connection, 1996 *''The Blueprint'' - Jay-Z, 2001 *''The Body-Hat Syndrome'' - Digital Underground, 1993 *''Bone Hard Zaggin'' - Big Mello, 1992 *''Book Number 7'' - K-Rino, 2007 *''A Book of Human Language'' - Aceyalone, 1998 *''Born to Be Wild'' - MC Shan, 1988 *''Born to Mack'' - Too Short, 1987 *''Boxcar Sessions'' - Saafir, 1994 *''Breaking Atoms'' - Main Source, 1991 *''Bringing Hell on Earth'' - Too Much Trouble, 1992 *''Buhloone Mindstate'' - De La Soul, 1993 *''By All Means Necessary'' - Boogie Down Productions, 1988 C *''Can I Borrow a Dollar?'' - Common Sense, 1992 *''Capital Punishment'' - Big Pun, 1998 *''Champion Sound'' - J Dilla & Madlib, 2003 *''The Chronic'' - Dr. Dre, 1992 *''Classic Elements'' - Various, 1998 *''Coast II Coast'' - Tha Alkaholiks, 1995 *''The College Dropout'' - Kanye West, 2004 *''The Coming'' - Busta Rhymes, 1996 *''Compton'' - Dr. Dre, 2015 *''Compton Forever'' - Toddy Tee, 1995 *''Conception of Concept'' - K-Rino, 2016 *''Contemporary Jeep Music'' - Da King & I, 1993 *''Controversy'' - Willie D, 1989 *''Convicts'' - Convicts, 1991 *''Creepin on ah Come Up'' - Bone Thugs-n-Harmony, 1994 *''Criminal'' - Scientifik, 1994 *''Criminal Minded'' - Boogie Down Productions, 1987 *''Critical Beatdown'' - Ultramagnetic MC's, 1988 *''Cummin' Out Doggin''' - C.O.D., 1990 D *''D.I.T.C.'' - Diggin' in the Crates Crew, 2000 *''Daily Operation'' - Gang Starr, 1992 *''Damu Ridas'' - Damu Ridas, 1995 *''Danger Zone'' - K-Rino, 1995 *''Dare Iz a Darkside'' - Redman, 1994 *''The Dark Roads'' - Seagram, 1993 *''A Day in the Life of a Player'' - Gold Money, 1992 *''The Day of the Storm'' - K-Rino, 2011 *''De La Soul Is Dead'' - De La Soul, 1991 *''Dead Serious'' - Das EFX, 1992 *''Death Certificate'' - Ice Cube, 1992 *''Deeper Elevation'' - K-Rino, 2012 *''Deprogrammed'' - K-Rino, 2014 *''Deuce'' - The D.O.C., 2003 *''Devil's Night'' - D12, 2001 *''The Diary'' - Scarface, 1994 *''The Dirty Version'' - AG, 1999 *''The Disrupt'' - Oh No, 2004 *''Doctor's Advocate'' - The Game, 2006 *''The Documentary'' - The Game, 2005 *''Doe or Die'' - AZ, 1995 *''Dogg Food'' - Tha Dogg Pound, 1995 *''Tha Doggfather'' - Snoop Doggy Dogg, 1996 *''Doggystyle'' - Snoop Doggy Dogg, 1993 *''Do the Math'' - Tribal Music Inc., 1996 *''Do You Want More?!!!??!'' - The Roots, 1994 *''The Don Killuminati: The 7 Day Theory'' - Makaveli, 1996 *''Don't Give a Damn'' - Street Military, 1993 *''Don't Stop Rappin''' - Too Short, 1985 *''Don't Stop 'til We Major'' - JT the Bigga Figga, 1992 *''Don't Sweat the Technique'' - Eric B. & Rakim, 1992 *''Done by the Forces of Nature'' - Jungle Brothers, 1989 *''Donuts'' - J Dilla, 2006 *''Down by Law'' - MC Shan, 1987 *''Down with the King'' - Run-D.M.C., 1993 *''The Dynasty: Roc La Familia'' - Jay-Z, 2000 E *''Eazy-Duz-It'' - Eazy-E, 1988 *''Endtroducing.....'' - DJ Shadow, 1996 *''Energy'' - Iman Omari, 2011 *''Enta da Stage'' - Black Moon, 1993 *''Enter the Iron Trap'' - K-Rino, 2016 *''Enter the Wu-Tang (36 Chambers)'' - Wu-Tang Clan, 1993 *''Episodes of a Hustla'' - Big Noyd, 1996 *''Euphoria'' - MoRuf & Iman Omari, 2012 *''Everything's Berri'' - AG, 2010 *''Expansion Team'' - Dilated Peoples, 2001 F *''Fadanuf fa Erybody'' - Odd Squad, 1994 *''Fantastic, Vol. 2'' - Slum Village, 2000 *''Fear Itself'' - Casual, 1994 *''Fear No Evil'' - K-Rino, 2004 *''Fear of a Black Planet'' - Public Enemy, 1990 *''Fear of a Mixed Planet'' - Shock G, 2004 *''Finally Famous'' - Big Sean, 2011 *''Follow the Leader'' - Eric B. & Rakim, 1988 *''From Block to Block'' - Extra Pro & Mike G, 1998 *''From Pyramids to Projects'' - Two Kings in a Cipher, 1991 *''From Where???'' - Mad Skillz, 1996 *''Fuck What You Think'' - Main Source, 1994 *''Full Scale LP'' - Show & A.G., 1998 *''Funkafied'' - MC Breed, 1994 *''Funky Technician'' - Lord Finesse, 1990 G *''Da Game Is to Be Sold, Not to Be Told'' - Snoop Dogg, 1998 *''Get Dirty Radio'' - A.G., 2006 *''Get in Where You Fit In'' - Too $hort, 1993 *''Get Rich or Die Tryin''' - 50 Cent, 2003 *''The Geto Boys'' - Geto Boys, 1990 *''Ghetto Dope'' - 5th Ward Boyz, 1993 *''Ghetto Dreams'' - Fat Pat, 1998 *''Ghetto Music: The Blueprint of Hip Hop'' - Boogie Down Productions, 1989 *''Ghetto Pop Life'' - Danger Mouse & Jemini, 2003 *''The Ghetto's Been Good to Me'' - YZ, 1993 *''Give It 2 'Em Raw'' - Soulja Slim, 1998 *''God's Son, 2002 *Goin' Off'' - Biz Markie, 1988 *''Going Steady'' - Steady B, 1989 *''good kid, m.A.A.d city'' - Kendrick Lamar, 2012 *''Goodfellas'' - Show & A.G., 1995 *''Graduation'' - Kanye West, 2007 *''The Great Adventures of Slick Rick'' - Slick Rick, 1988 *''Greatest Hits'' - 2Pac, 1998 *''Greatest Hits'' - N.W.A, 1996 *''Grip It! On That Other Level'' - Geto Boys, 1989 H *''Haiku D'Etat'' - Haiku D'Etat, 1999 *''Hard to Earn'' - Gang Starr, 1994 *''The Head Hunters'' - K-Rino, 2006 *''The Healing'' - Strange Fruit Project, 2006 *''Hell on Earth'' - Mobb Deep, 1996 *''Helter Skelter'' - The D.O.C., 1996 *''Hip Hop and the World We Live In'' - Aceyalone, 2002 *''Hip Hop Is Dead'' - Nas, 2006 *''Hispanic Causing Panic'' - Kid Frost, 1990 *''The Hitt List'' - K-Rino, 2004 *''Home Invasion'' - Ice-T, 1993 *''How Deep Is Your Hood'' - Damu Ridas, 1999 *''How Ya Like Me Now'' - Kool Moe Dee, 1987 I *''I Am...'' - Nas, 1999 *''I Been Here I'm Stayin'' - Munk wit da Funk, 1995 *''I Don't Care: The Album'' - Audio Two, 1990 *''I F*cking Hate Rappers'' - PackFM, 2010 *''I Gotta Habit'' - Cool C, 1989 *''I Know How to Play 'Em!'' - O.G. Style, 1991 *''I Need a Haircut'' - Biz Markie, 1991 *''I Still Know How to Play'Em!!!'' - O.G. Style, 2001 *''I Wish'' - Skee-Lo, 1995 *''I Wish My Brother George Was Here'' - Del tha Funkee Homosapien, 1991 *''I'm Going Out Lika Soldier'' - Willie D, 1992 *''The Iceberg/Freedom of Speech...Just Watch What You Say'' - Ice-T, 1989 *''If You're Reading This It's Too Late'' - Drake, 2015 *''Illa J'' - Illa J, 2015 *''Illadelph Halflife'' - The Roots, 1996 *''Illmatic'' - Nas, 1994 *''In Control, Volume 1'' - Marley Marl, 1988 *''In My Lifetime, Vol. 1'' - Jay-Z, 1997 *''Independent Leaders'' - The New Style, 1989 *''The Infamous'' - Mobb Deep, 1995 *''Infinite'' - Eminem, 1996 *''INNANETAPE'' - Vic Mensa, 2013 *''Innercity Griots'' - Freestyle Fellowship, 1993 *''Intervention'' - K-Rino, 2016 *''Intro to da Central'' - Narcotik, 1995 *''Ironman'' - Ghostface Killah, 1996 *''Ism & Blues'' - Hard 2 Obtain, 1994 *''It Takes a Nation of Millions to Hold Us Back'' - Public Enemy, 1988 *''It Takes a Thief'' - Coolio, 1994 *''It Was Written'' - Nas, 1996 *''It's a Big Daddy Thing'' - Big Daddy Kane, 1989 *''It's a Compton Thang'' - Compton's Most Wanted, 1990 *''It's On (Dr. Dre) 187um Killa'' - Eazy-E, 1993 *''It's On and Crackin''' - O.G. Cell-E-Cel, 1996 J *''Jazzmatazz Volume 1'' - Guru, 1993 *''Jewelz'' - O.C., 1997 *''Juvenile Hell'' - Mobb Deep, 1993 K *''K-Rino'' - K-Rino, 1998 *''Kill at Will'' - Ice Cube, 1991 *''King of Rock'' - Run-D.M.C., 1985 *''Kool Moe Dee'' - Kool Moe Dee, 1986 *''Kurtis Blow'' - Kurtis Blow, 1980 L *''Labcabincalifornia'' - The Pharcyde, 1995 *''Late Registration'' - Kanye West, 2005 *''Let It Be Known'' - Spice 1, 1991 *''Let the Hustlers Play'' - Steady B, 1988 *''Let the Rhythm Hit 'Em'' - Eric B. & Rakim, 1990 *''Lethal Injection'' - Ice Cube, 1993 *''Licensed to Ill'' - Beastie Boys, 1986 *''Life After Death'' - The Notorious B.I.G., 1997 *''Life in the Ghetto'' - Cool C, 1990 *''Life Is...Too $hort'' - Too $hort, 1988 *''Life of a Kid in the Ghetto'' - Ed O.G & Da Bulldogs, 1991 *''Lifestylez ov da Poor & Dangerous'' - Big L, 1995 *''Like It Should Be'' - Extra Prolific, 1994 *''Like Water for Chocolate'' - Common, 2000 *''Liquid Swords'' - GZA, 1995 *''The Listening'' - Little Brother, 2003 *''Live and Let Die'' - Kool G Rap & DJ Polo, 1992 *''Live at Club Numbers'' - K-Rino, 2014 *''Live For, Die For'' - OverDoz., 2011 *''Live from the Styleetron'' - Raw Fusion, 1991 *''Live Hard'' - The Show & A Experience, 2007 *''Live in Australia'' - K-Rino, 2009 *''Livin' Like Hustlers'' - Above the Law, 1990 *''Livin' Proof'' - Group Home, 1995 *''Living on the Edge of Insanity (The Life Album)'' - Toddy Tee, 1992 *''Looks Like a Job For...'' - Big Daddy Kane, 1993 *''The Loneliest Punk'' - Fatlip, 2005 *''Long Live the Kane'' - Big Daddy Kane, 1988 *''The Lost Tapes'' - Nas, 2002 *''Love & Hate'' - Aceyalone, 2003 *''The Love Movement'' - A Tribe Called Quest, 1998 *''The Low End Theory'' - A Tribe Called Quest, 1991 *''Loyal to the Game'' - 2Pac, 2004 *''The LP'' - Large Professor, 1996 *''Lyfe 'n' Tyme'' - The B.U.M.S., 1995 *''Lyte as a Rock'' - MC Lyte, 1988 M *''Mad at the World'' - Point Blank, 1994 *''Madvillainy'' - Madvillain, 2003 *''The Main Ingredient'' - Pete Rock & C.L. Smooth, 1994 *''Main Source'' - Large Professor, 2008 *''The Majority Report'' - K-Rino, Murdoq & Lil Lo, 2004 *''Makin' Enemies'' - K-Rino, 2015 *''Making Trouble'' - Geto Boys, 1988 *''Mama Said Knock You Out'' - LL Cool J, 1990 *''The Marshall Mathers LP'' - Eminem, 2000 *''The Maven'' - K-Rino, 2013 *''MC Breed & DFC'' - MC Breed, 1991 *''Me Against the World'' - 2Pac, 1995 *''Mecca and the Soul Brother'' - Pete Rock & C.L. Smooth, 1992 *''The Message'' - Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five, 1982 *''Midnight Marauders'' - A Tribe Called Quest, 1993 *''Modal Soul'' - Nujabes, 2005 *''Money'' - Munk wit da Funk, 1998 *''Mos Def & Talib Kweli Are Black Star'' - Black Star, 1998 *''The Most Beautifullest Thing in This World'' - Keith Murray, 1994 *''The Most Blunted'' - Scientifik, 1998 *''Mr. Scarface Is Back'' - Scarface, 1991 *''Music to Driveby'' - Compton's Most Wanted, 1992 *''My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy'' - Kanye West, 2010 N *''N.W.A. and the Posse'' - N.W.A., 1987 *''Nastradamus'' - Nas, 1999 *''Nationwide Rip Ridaz'' - Nationwide Rip Ridaz, 1995 *''Naughty by Nature'' - Naughty by Nature, 1991 *''The New Breed'' - MC Breed, 1993 *''Next Episode'' - Street Military, 1995 *''Nice and Hard'' - Def IV, 1988 *''Niggaz4Life'' - N.W.A, 1991 *''No Man's Land'' - Souls of Mischief, 1995 *''No Mercy'' - K-Rino, 1999 *''No More Mr. Nice Guy'' - Gang Starr, 1989 *''No Need for Alarm'' - Del the Funky Homosapien, 1993 *''No One Can Do It Better'' - The D.O.C., 1989 *''No Ordinary Aggin'' - PSK-13, 1993 *''Nobody's Smiling'' - Common, 2014 *''Nothing Was the Same'' - Drake, 2013 *''Nu Niggaz on tha Blokkk'' - 415, 1991 O *''O.G. Original Gangster'' - Ice-T, 1991 *''On Fire'' - Stetsasonic, 1986 *''One for All'' - Brand Nubian, 1990 *''One Million Strong'' - Various artists, 1995 *''Only Built 4 Cuban Linx...'' - Raekwon, 1995 *''Operation Stackola'' - Luniz, 1995 *''Operation: Doomsday'' - MF DOOM, 1999 *''Outta-Bedrock'' - B-Mad, 1994 *''Overly Dedicated'' - Kendrick Lamar, 2010 P *''P.E.E.P: The aPROcalypse'' - Pro Era, 2012 *''Pac's Life'' - 2Pac, 2006 *''Paid in Full'' - Eric B. & Rakim, 1987 *''People's Instinctive Travels and the Paths of Rhythm'' - A Tribe Called Quest, 1990 *''Philadelphia Freeway'' - Freeway, 2003 *''Planet Rock - The Album'' - Afrika Bambaataa & Soulsonic Force, 1986 *''Plantation Rebellion'' - K-Rino, 2013 *''Play It Again, Shan'' - MC Shan, 1990 *''Playaz n the Game'' - JT the Bigga Figga, 1993 *''Players'' - Too Short, 1986 *''Power'' - Ice-T, 1988 *''Power in Numbers'' - Jurassic 5, 2002 *''The Predator'' - Ice Cube, 1992 *''Professor @ Large'' - Large Professor, 2012 *''Project: Funk da World'' - Craig Mack, 1994 *''Prone to Bad Dreams'' - Point Blank, 1992 *''Psychic Thoughts'' - Ganksta N-I-P, 1993 Q *''Quik Is the Name'' - DJ Quik, 1991 R *''R U Still Down? (Remember Me)'' - 2Pac, 1997 *''Radio'' - LL Cool J, 1985 *''Raising Hell'' - Run-D.M.C., 1986 *''Raw, Uncut and X-Rated'' - Too Short, 1986 *''Reachin' (A New Refutation of Time and Space)'' - Digable Planets, 1993 *''Ready to Die'' - The Notorious B.I.G., 1994 *''Reasonable Doubt'' - Jay-Z, 1996 *''Reel to Reel'' - Grand Puba, 1992 *''Regulate...G Funk Era'' - Warren G, 1994 *''Res-Sa-Rec-Shun'' - Blac Haze, 1998 *''Resurrection'' - Common Sense, 1994 *''Return of the Funky Man'' - Lord Finesse, 1992 *''Return to the 36 Chambers: The Dirty Version'' - Ol' Dirty Bastard, 1995 *''Rhyme Pays'' - Ice-T, 1987 *''Rhyme Syndicate Comin' Through'' - Rhyme Syndicate, 1988 *''Road to the Riches'' - Kool G Rap & DJ Polo, 1989 *''Rollin''' - D'Love, 1989 *''A Rough Z'aggin Bible (Pray at Will)'' - BAM, 1995 *''Roxbury 02119'' - Ed O.G & Da Bulldogs, 1993 *''Run-D.M.C.'' - Run-D.M.C., 1984 *''Runaway Slave'' - Showbiz & A.G., 1992 S *''Safe + Sound'' - DJ Quik, 1995 *''Scars and Pain'' - Jemini the Gifted One, 1995 *''The Score'' - Fugees, 1996 *''Section.80'' - Kendrick Lamar, 2011 *''Sex Packets'' - Digital Underground, 1990 *''Dah Shinin''' - Smif-n-Wessun, 1995 *''The Shining'' - J Dilla, 2006 *''Short Dog's in the House'' - Too $hort, 1990 *''Shorty the Pimp'' - Too $hort, 1992 *''Shut 'Em Down'' - Onyx, 1998 *''Sittin' on Somethin' Phat'' - Ant Banks, 1993 *''The Skills Collection'' - K-Rino, 2014 *''The Skills Dat Pay da Bills'' - Positive K, 1992 *''Slim Shady EP'' - Eminem, 1997 *''The Slim Shady LP'' - Eminem, 1999 *''Slimkid3 & DJ Nu-Mark'' - Slimkid3 & DJ Nu-Mark, 2014 *''Smooth Assassin'' - Grand Daddy I.U., 1990 *''Solitary Confinement'' - K-Rino, 2009 *''Somethin 4 da Youngsta's'' - Da Youngsta's, 1992 *''Sons of the Father'' - YZ, 1990 *''Sons of the P'' - Digital Underground, 1991 *''Soul Clap'' - Showbiz & A.G., 1991 *''Soul Food'' - Goodie Mob, 1995 *''Soul Travelin''' - Strange Fruit Project, 2004 *''The South Park Psycho'' - Ganksta N-I-P, 1992 *''Southeast Southpark Revolution'' - H-Town Boys & K-Rino, 2011 *''The Southern Way'' - UGK, 1992 *''Southernplayalisticadillacmuzik'' - OutKast, 1994 *''Southside Story'' - Big Mello, 1996 *''Spice 1'' - Spice 1, 1992 *''Stakes Is High'' - De La Soul, 1996 *''Steady B'' - Steady B, 1986 *''Steady B V'' - Steady B, 1991 *''Step in the Arena'' - Gang Starr, 1991 *''Still I Rise'' - 2Pac + Outlawz, 1999 *''Stillmatic'' - Nas, 2001 *''Stories from the Black Book'' - K-Rino, 1993 *''Str8 off tha Streetz of Muthaphukkin Compton'' - Eazy-E, 1996 *''Straight Checkn 'Em'' - Compton's Most Wanted, 1991 *''Straight out the Jungle'' - Jungle Brothers, 1988 *''Straight Outta Compton'' - N.W.A, 1988 *''Street Nigga'' - YG'z, 1993 *''Street Wise'' - A.Z., 1991 *''Street's Disciple'' - Nas, 2004 *''Stress: The Extinction Agenda'' - Organized Konfusion, 1994 *''Strictly 4 My N.I.G.G.A.Z.'' - 2Pac, 1993 *''Strictly Business'' - EPMD, 1988 *''Stunts, Blunts and Hip Hop'' - Diamond and The Psychotic Neurotics, 1992 *''The Sun Rises in the East'' - Jeru the Damaja, 1994 *''Sunset Blvd.'' - Yancey Boys, 2013 *''Super Tight...'' - UGK, 1994 T *''Take a Look Around'' - Masta Ace, 1990 *''Take Care'' - Drake, 2011 *''Taste of Chocolate'' - Big Daddy Kane, 1990 *''Ten Year Run'' - K-Rino, 2003 *''Terror Strikes - Always Bizness, Never Personal'' - The Terrorists, 1991 *''Thank Me Later'' - Drake, 2010 *''theRAPeutic'' - K-Rino, 2013 *''Things Fall Apart'' - The Roots, 1999 *''This Is an EP Release'' - Digital Underground, 1991 *''Tical'' - Method Man, 1994 *''Till Death Do Us Part'' - Geto Boys, 1993 *''Time Traveler'' - K-Rino, 2006 *''To Pimp a Butterfly'' - Kendrick Lamar, 2015 *''To Whom It May Concern...'' - Freestyle Fellowship, 1991 *''Too Hard to Swallow'' - UGK, 1992 *''Tougher Than Leather'' - Run-D.M.C., 1988 *''Train of Thought'' - Reflection Eternal, 2000 *''Triple Darkness Vol. 1 - Wreck Time'' - K-Rino, 2008 *''Triple Darkness Vol. 2 - The Lyrics'' - K-Rino, 2008 *''Triple Darkness Vol. 3 - Coalition Ambush'' - K-Rino, 2008 *''The Truth Hurts'' - Edo. G, 2001 *''Tuffest Man Alive'' - Fila Fresh Crew, 1988 U *''Uh Oh'' - Royal Flush, 1988 *''Unfinished Business'' - EPMD, 1989 *''Universal Curriculum'' - K-Rino, 2016 *''Until the End of Time'' - 2Pac, 2001 *''Untranslated Prescriptions'' - Tribal Music Inc., 1995 V *''Ventilation: Da LP'' - Phife Dawg, 2000 *''VI: Return of the Real'' - Ice-T, 1996 *''The Vigilante'' - Raheem, 1988 *''Vol. 2... Hard Knock Life'' - Jay-Z, 1998 *''Vol. 3... Life and Times of S. Carter'' - Jay-Z W *''Walking with a Panther'' - LL Cool J, 1989 *''Wanted: Dead or Alive'' - Kool G Rap & DJ Polo, 1990 *''Watch the Throne'' - Jay Z and Kanye West *''Way 2 Fonky'' - DJ Quik, 1992 *''We Can't Be Stopped'' - Geto Boys, 1991 *''We Come Strapped'' - MC Eiht featuring CMW, 1994 *''We're in This Together'' - Low Profile, 1989 *''Wegonefunkwichamind'' - Big Mello, 1994 *''Welcome 2 tha Real World'' - 2 Real, 1997 *''Welcome to Life'' - K-Rino, 2016 *''What More Can I Say?'' - Audio Two, 1988 *''What's My Name'' - Steady B, 1987 *''Whut? Thee Album'' - Redman, 1992 *''Wizard's Ransom'' - K-Rino, 2016 *''A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing'' - Black Sheep, 1991 *''Word...Life'' - O.C., 1994 *''The World Is Yours'' - Scarface, 1993 *''Worst Rapper Alive'' - K-Rino, 2005 *''Wrath of the Math'' - Jeru the Damaja, 1996 *''Wu-Tang Forever'' - Wu-Tang Clan, 1997 X *''X-Pressions'' - The X-Ecutioners, 1997 Y *''Yancey Boys'' - Yancey Boys, 2008 *''Yeezus'' - Kanye West, 2013 *''Yo! Bum Rush the Show'' - Public Enemy, 1987 Category:Lists